The invention relates to apparatus for filling containers, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus wherein a tubular member surrounds at least the open upper end of a container during introduction of a flowable substance, especially a carbonated beverage. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type wherein the tubular member surrounds a conduit which serves to convey a gas-containing fluid.
When a container is being filled with a gas-containing fluid, some of the fluid is likely to overflow and to contaminate the surrounding area as well as to prevent introduction of an accurately metered quantity of fluid, such as a carbonated beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,427 to Bacroix et al. discloses a container filling apparatus wherein the seal between the liquid-admitting (filling) valve and the container is made directly at the end of the mouth of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,533 to Yun discloses an apparatus wherein the seal between the valve and the container is made around the inner periphery of the open end of the container. Neither of these proposals is believed to be entirely satisfactory, especially if the interior of the container must be maintained at a very high pressure preparatory to, as well as during, introduction of a liquid (such as a carbonated beverage) into the container.